elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unmarked Locations (Skyrim)/Archive 1
This page should probably get a new layout. I think it should be divided into 9 sections, 1 for each hold. This should help make it more navigatable. Thoughts? DLanyon (talk) 08:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. Also, it would be awesome if there was picture at the bottom of all of skyrim with a little red dot on umarked location. Lendial (talk) 14:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I found an unmarked Shrine of Dibella recently with an unnamed hunter who functions as a merchant, except he's glitched and when you try to sell him something he takes your stuff, doesn't give you any money, and it doesn't appear in his inventory, so you can't buy it back from him. Its due east of Reachwind Eyrie, on the trail, South side of the river, you can't miss it. (PS3) ---Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 15:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Found it thanks, although I think the merchant was a random encounter. *I don't know where to put this, but there is a conjuration or someother skill book high in the south mountans behind angi's camp, a little to the west. I went to the word wall behoind helgen at the beging of the game and walked along the clostest map edge and found it. soory i cant be more specific. later i will try to pinpoint it again. West of Bloodlet Throne. Thanks, I just found it. Dinerdefilles (talk) 14:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) "Necromancer Altar - Northwest of Bonestrewn Crest are two necromancers, a treasure chest, a leveled soul gem and the skeletal remains of a novice conjurer." I found an Altar by the hot springs with a couple of dead Draugrs on it guarded by two Master Necromancers. The "leveled" soul gem is in fact a common soul gem found on the altar beside the Draugrs, there is no skeletal remains of said Novice Conjurer and there's no treasure chest to be found anywhere near the altar. Yuzree (talk) 06:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Found a small pillar near the Shrine to Peryite, at the base of the mountain it is on. There's a leveled chest and a dead female hunter with clothes gone. Didn't see this in the page. 20:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawnguard or Skyrim? I found an unmarked area of interest in the forgotten vale. I look all over the th wiki for any sign of it, but couldn't find it. So I was going to add it myself, but would it go here, or is there some other Dawnguard unmarked location page somewhere I can't find? Zelron (talk) 05:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) From the lack of objection i'm going to say there isn't. I'll add it to this page. Zelron (talk) 06:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) We need to replace the notification indicating that the page is complete as it isn't. While the past two red locations (no pages) were filled in within the last few days, there are a lot of entries listed with white titles that have no links to pages. We're not done yet. Ayuir (talk) 17:07, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Ayuir